Teenage Rebellion
Teenagers may have a teacher that they dislike. Most of us, as teenagers, don't like school and the cause maybe about a teacher causing them problems. I know the feeling when the teacher can be a total annoyance, but for me, there are so many reasons why I dislike a certain teacher (who will remain nameless). The teacher gets me at a point of infuriation that I'm holding deep within me. Teacher's Never Notice you Sometimes a teacher may never notice that you’re visible. I know how it feels to get the cold shoulder. I had so many encounters with this issue. Every time I go into his class, and when I need his assistance with class work, he doesn't notice my hand or hear me call his name. I’m thinking at that particular moment what is this guy’s deal? Why can’t he help me when I need it? He is always saying, “I see your hand Miguel, I will get to you.” I replied to myself, “If you see my hand, then why don’t you come over here? Is it that difficult to help me when I need it, but you ask me to help other students or you will go to another student before you get to me? I don’t think that’s fair.” True Nature Unleashed Most of the time, you think you know a person until their true nature is unleashed upon you. Don’t you just hate when you are blamed for someone’s ignorance and having to fix the problem personally? This happened to me because I was finishing up some important class work and he comes over. He finds that there is someone else’s work on my computer that had a similar topic and I needed to correct it. I asked him, “Why I have to correct someone’s work when it isn’t my work to correct?” He replied, “The reason is because it’s on your page and you want to make it look great.” I still disagreed with him, but I lost the argument and ended up correcting the person’s work. Sometimes I wonder if he knows what he’s doing. What I feel about this issue is that the teacher gives off a sense that some students need more attention than others. In reality, when the good student needs help, the teacher entitles the feeling of exclusion. The teacher acts like he can come to me whenever he pleases and that makes me feel hostile. The students that need to improve have a better percentage of getting assistance from the teacher. I wonder what is going on, but I had enough of this attitude that he is portraying to show off. Issue: Invisiblity and Ignorance The issues that keep coming up are invisibility and ignorance. I see what goes on during his class. I know that he doesn’t get the respect he deserves and his students are very rude. I need help, but I don’t get it right away and I’m getting sick of getting the short end of the stick. I try my best to ignore this concept, but sadly it’s continuously happening each and every day. Teenage Reality The ignorance that I have to deal with is that he yells constantly when he needs attention and that interrupts me from what I have to get done. Most of the students are at fault because they act so uncouth. For example, they will yell out stereotypical phrases, inappropriate language, and sometimes mock him. Most of the time students will throw various items at him and when he can’t find the one uncivilized student, than he punishes the entire the class for a couple of hypocrites. Sometimes it’s more than one student who causes such immaturity. It’s like this saying “One bad apple will spoil the whole bunch.” I just want to go to a class that I know that I can enjoy. Any teenagers that may have a pestering teacher try to go on with the rest of your day with a calm attitude or you’ll just have a negative aurora surrounding you all day long.